


The Writing's On The Wall - Goodbye L'manberg

by KRollins



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Also Kind Of A Wilbur Tribute, Blindinnit is here, But They All Get Their Moment, Feels, Fundy needs a hug, Kinda Tommy Centric, Light Angst, Moving On, Niki needs a hug, Tommy needs a hug, Tubbo needs a hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Writing's On The Wall by Sam Smith is used, because impcraig's AU is amazing, because it gave me the idea for this, eret needs a hug, talk of major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRollins/pseuds/KRollins
Summary: The original members of the L'manberg revolution meet up after everything is said and done for one final goodbye to the nation they fought for and to their fearless leader and finally move on from their past.(This pretty much follows cannon as closely as I could make it but this takes place after they put Dream in prison, and this is also using Impcraig's Blindinnit comic, this is also supposed to take place after that. Go check out Impcraig on Instagram because the comic is absolutely amazing and I'm excited to finally use Blindinnit. Probably gonna write more with Blindinnit soon, and probably an actual story around it, but this was just an experiment to see how well I could write the character.)
Kudos: 34





	The Writing's On The Wall - Goodbye L'manberg

-I’ve been here before-

L'manberg was in ruins. It wasn't the first time, and unfortunately the gang had a feeling despite everything it wouldn't be the last. The five original members of the L'manberg revolution stood in front of what remained of town hall, just kind of staring at it in silence, before Eret cleared his throat and spoke. "Let's go." He spoke, taking the lead as the oldest of the five.

Fundy sighed and nodded, beginning to work forwards towards the giant hole in the side of the building. Niki put on a brave face and held out her hand behind her. Tubbo noticed and gently grabbed Tommy's hand, guiding it so he could hold Niki's. Tubbo then wrapped Tommy's free arm over his own shoulder, then wrapped his arm around Tommy's waist and his other arm came over to support Tommy's chest. Tommy didn't say anything or make eye contact, but didn't make a move to push either person away. Niki then started following after Fundy, guiding Tommy behind her while Tubbo supported him. Once the others had moved forward Eret began following from behind, watching the groups back just in case.

-But always hit the floor-

After a small trek through the ruined building the group made it into the main area and stood face to face with a wall full of old memories. Tommy and Tubbo stood to one side, Tubbo still supporting Tommy, while Niki and Fundy stood to the other, a small gap between the two where Eret stood about a step behind them.

They all stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just soaking everything in and processing everything that had happened. Eventually Tommy let out a sigh and removed himself from Tubbo. He held his hand out in the general direction of Niki who got the memo and passed over the satchel she had been carrying. Tommy took it and crouched down, wincing a bit at his injuries but showing no reaction besides that. He carefully opened up the satchel and removed the bloodstained coat from inside. He winced again as he stood back up, then handed the satchel back towards Niki. Niki took it then held her hand out towards Tommy. Tommy felt the slight breeze of wind next to him and managed to reach out and take Niki's hand with no help. He took note of that as a win.

-I’ve spent a lifetime running, and I always get away-

Niki directed him forward to the lip of ground that was under the wall and then removed her hand from his, but remained next to him. Tommy crouched again, this time ignoring the pain from his injuries entirely. He stared longingly at where he assumed the bloodied coat was for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a moment to ground himself before his mind got carried away in the memories, then quickly setting it down on the lip so he wouldn't have to feel the weight anymore.

Niki noticed how crookedly the coat was set but made no move to fix it, simply helping Tommy up and guiding him back over to Tubbo, then taking her spot next to Fundy and Eret back. Tubbo maneuvered himself and Tommy so that he was supporting him again.

-But with you I’m feeling something, that makes me want to stay-

This time Fundy stepped forward. He stared at the wall, then down at the coat, before removing his hat and setting it next to the coat. He rested his palm flat against the jacket, a sad and bittersweet smile made its way onto his face for a moment before he let out a breath and went back to his spot.

-I’m prepared for this, I never shoot to miss-

Eret stepped forward next, kneeling down. A few tears welled up in his eyes but he held them back. He removed the crown from on top of his head and held it in front of him, staring at it for a few moments. "Fuck…" he mumbled, rubbing the new tears he couldn't hold back from his eyes. "I'm sorry, mate…" he sat the crown down next to the coat. "Maybe if… I mean, I wish I could go back and…'' Eret gave an aggravated sigh, staring up at the wall. "I wish I would've done things differently that day. If I'd known then what I know now I-" Eret cut himself off with a long puff of breath. "I'm no king. I'm sorry." And with that, Eret stood up and returned to his spot behind Niki and Fundy. 

-But I feel like a storm is coming, if I’m gonna make it through the day-

Niki made her way forward towards the monument again, unstrapping the guitar from her back. She carefully placed the covered instrument behind the coat. "You once told me when we were kids that if you ever left the house without your guitar then something was wrong." Niki chuckled fondly at the memory. "I always thought you were a little over dramatic about it. You wouldn't die without your guitar…" Niki trailed, needing to ground herself a little. When she looked up again she held a smile with nothing but gratitude and love in it. "It was only right I return it to you." She spoke softly, then making her way back over to Fundy and Eret. Fundy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist as the two let a few tears free fall. Eret placed a hand on both of their shoulders for comfort.

-Then there’s no more use in running, this is something I gotta face-

Tubbo, making sure Tommy was stable first, was the last to step forward. He placed down a red rose carefully wrapped up in a red beanie next to the coat. He looked up at the wall with a distant look in his eyes. "This whole thing, all of it started with you. You were the first person to really truly stand up to Dream and it really mean something…" Tubbo trailed off a little. "I'm sorry you couldn't be here to finish it yourself." With that, Tubbo walked back over to Tommy and resumed his position in supporting him.

-If I risk it all, could you break my fall?-

After a few more minutes of standing in deafening silence, Fundy and Eret began to move, getting ready to leave as they began walking away. Niki rubbed at her eyes one last time then prepared to move with them, but noticed Tommy and Tubbo hadn't moved an inch. "Are you two okay?" She asked quietly, a bit of concern lasted in her voice.

Tommy's head moved to look in her general direction, before moving to face Tubbo the same way. "Yeah, uh, go ahead and head out. We'll catch up." He spoke quietly. 

-How do I live? How do I breathe?-

Niki shared a concerned look with Eret and Fundy, who had the same apprehensive looks on their faces. Eventually Eret spoke up. "We'll wait by the door." He spoke, Fundy nodding in agreement.

Tommy had half the mind to roll his eyes. By wait, they meant they'd watch them from the door just in case, however he held his tongue as they moved across the large room over to the blown open doorway that was now more of a large hole into the outside world and the hallway.

"You're not staying, are you?" Tubbo broke the silence the moment they were out of ear shot. Tommy now stood of his own will, Tubbo standing next to him.

Tommy shook his head, his decision clearly made up. "No. I'm not. I can't."

-When you’re not here I’m suffocating-

"Yes you can!" Tubbo replied in protest. "You can stay with me! Or whoever you want! Tommy you just put Dream in prison, everyone here loves you!"

Tommy gave an ironic chuckle. "A villain putting a worse villain in prison doesn't make him any less of a villain."

"Tommy… you're not a villain…" Tubbo said quietly, fighting the urge to either hug Tommy and beg him to stay or shoot himself for ever listening to Dream in the first place.

"I know. I never saw myself as the villain. But that's not what these people see. I'm just a lesser of two evils because of how Dream has painted me." Tommy spoke, a hint of sorrow in his voice. Now Tubbo was torn between two new options. Hugging the shit out of Tommy or marching down to that prison and killing Dream himself. "Besides, that's not the reason I can't stay here."

-I wanna feel love, run through my blood-

"Then what is it? Tell me what it is and we'll fix it!" 

Tommy was staring into the distance now, or more had his head pointed towards the distance, his arms wrapped around himself. "I can't bring myself to stay somewhere this close to Dream. Not after everything he did to me, and to Wilbur, and you. And L'manberg is nothing but an empty shell of what it once was. It's just a place full of awful memories that'd I'd really really rather not relive. All L'manberg has done is prove Techno right. Government corrupts everything. Don't get me wrong, I still believe in the L'manberg Wilbur created. The cause Wilbur was fighting for. I never stopped believing in that, but what I don't believe in is what L'manberg has become. This corrupted version of itself. The same way I probably should've stopped believing in Wilbur when he went batshit. But he was-is my brother. I couldn't bring myself to abandon him when he clearly needed me most, even if it hurt me to stay. But right now, I think L'manberg needs to go down with its creator."

-Tell me is this where I give it all up-

Tubbo didn't have a good response to that. He didn't necessarily agree with some of the things Tommy said in his speech, but he could definitely understand why being here would be really hard for him right now. Eventually, Tubbo settled on an apology. "I'm sorry about your eyes."

Tommy looked a bit taken aback by those words. Well, about as taken aback as a blind man with eyes covered in bandages could look. "I already told you, not your fault, it was Dream's." Of course a small part of Tommy wanted to blame Tubbo, and a small part of him did. Tommy hated himself for it, but he couldn't help it. Tubbo was technically speaking the one to exile him in the first place. It was another reason Tommy didn't want to stay here. He was thankful he couldn't see for once because he knew he wouldn't be able to meet Tubbo's eyes right now if he could.

"I could've told him no. Could've put up a fight instead of following his orders like a sheep." Tubbo grumbled, bitterness clear in his voice, but Tommy was already shaking his head.

"No, you couldn't have, and you knew that. Dream would've killed you on the spot if you disobeyed. You made the right choice."

"Right choice my ass! That choice sent you to a living hell where Dream manipulated you to the point of nearly offing yourself Tommy! Then he fucking blinded you!"

"Well I'd rather be blind and depressed then have you dead, Tubbo! I already lost one brother, don't you dare make me lose another one!" Tubbo stopped in his tracks and clicked his mouth shut instantly as Tommy huffed a little and crossed his arms. Tubbo knew they always joked about being brothers in arms, but he never realized Tommy actually saw him as family. "My sight is worth the price of keeping you alive. End of story." Tommy mumbled.

-For you, I have to risk it all-

They stayed silent for a little while after that, before Tubbo broke it. "Where will you go?" He asked quietly. 

"Home." Tommy spoke simply, and god did it feel good to be able to say that word with absolute certainty. "Techno hasn't finished training me on how to fight without my eyes yet." 

Tubbo flinched a bit at the mention of Techno, but shrugged it off. "Really? Cause it looked like you handled yourself pretty damn well back there against Dream, given you're literally blind." Tommy was already shaking his head.

"There were about eight attacks alone that I can think of that I should've seen coming and didn't cause I wasn't listening close enough." Tommy protested. Before Tubbo could say anymore Tommy spoke again. "Now might be a good time to mention that Niki's coming with me. She can't much bear to be here for the same reasons as me." Tubbo nodded, as that made perfect sense given past events.

Tubbo sighed. "So, all that being said, are you ready to go?"

Tommy shook his head. "Go on over to the others, I need a minute." Tubbo gave an apprehensive nod before heading towards the others. At the same time, Tommy moved forwards and dropped in front of the lip. He reached his hand out and felt over the items in front of him, more specifically over the bloodstained trench coat. This is one of the moments that made him miss his sight. He knew he'd see rubble all around him, but he'd also see their small little display. Their own goodbye. Seeing the rubble would be worth it. Tommy felt tears come to his eyes and tried to hold them back. His burn wounds weren't fully healed yet under his bandage so he wasn't trying to risk anything despite it being pretty scarred and scabbed over at this point. 

-Cause the writings on-

"Dammit, Wil, of all the times for you to make me cry…" Tommy chuckled silently, blinking up towards the ceiling to get rid of the tears. "We did it, Wilby. We actually fucking did it. We beat the green bastard." Tommy felt his hand run over where the blood stain was on the coat and paused momentarily. He counted being able to tell the difference between the normal fabric and bloodstained fabric, another win that he'd inform Techno of later. "Now, I already hear you yelling that we should've killed him and that it shouldn't have cost my sight, and I have an answer for you. We aren't going to stop this cycle of violence, this cycle of wars, with more violence. At the end of the day, we still took one of his cannon lives, so he's this much closer to death." Tommy sighed and looked away. "I know you'd hate me for abandoning L'manberg the way I'm about to, but as much as I love you, I'm done letting you influence my decisions. I'm my own person, and from now on, I make my own decisions of my own influence. No outside interference from you, or from Tubbo, or from Dream." After taking a bit of a stand, a speech of distance that took a huge weight off Tommy's, he spoke again, this time a bit less assertive. "But… I hope you're at least proud of what we've accomplished here the last few days. I hope you're proud of us for finishing what you started. For putting an end to it. But above all… I hope you can finally rest easy with the knowledge that we did it." Tommy sighed, pulling out a very familiar cracked mask. He had to fight the urge to burn the damn thing to a crisp. "I love you, Wilby. I hope you're finally at peace." With that, Tommy broke the mask in half over his knee and stood up, haphazardly throwing the two pieces near the lip and walking away. It was for symbolism more than anything else. The mask didn't deserve to look nice with the other things sitting there.

Tommy reunited with the group as they stared at the memorial. More specifically at the piece of paper that was framed and hanging on the wall above the memorial. The five shared a look before they all spoke quietly.

"Suck it, green boy."

With that, the five original members of the L'manberg revolution cut their ties to the nation completely, leaving the place they once fought so hard for. L'manberg was nothing but an empty shell. A nation that was destroyed and blown to pieces, nothing but traumatic memories and ghosts left in the abandoned area, where it would remain abandoned for a long, long time.

-the wall-

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't made clear, the quote on quote writing on the wall was meant to be the independance, and they decided to make a little memorial to Wilbur under it as a final goodbye to him. Also Ghostbur doesn't exist in this universe because it makes this have a lot more meaning to it.


End file.
